Batalha no SS Aqua
by Rafa008
Summary: Silver resolve ir para Kanto descobrir mais sobre seu pai. Ao embarcar no navio, ele vislumbra uma garota que conheceu na liga. Mais tarde os dois acabam se esbarrando e a garota se apresenta como Lyra e após convencer o ruivo a deixá-la viajar com ele, começa a desenvolver uma amizade entre o rapaz sério e a garota faladeira. Música Paradise.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **SoulSilverShipper (Lyra & Silver).

**Música: **Paradise-Coldplay

**Resumo: **Songfic. Lyra e Silver se conhecem finalmente no S.S Aqua.

**Batalha no S.S Aqua**

_Quando ela era apenas uma garota  
Ela tinha expectativas com o mundo  
Mas isso voou além de seu alcance  
Então ela fugiu em seu sono  
_

Aquela era uma tarde de sexta-feira na cidade de Olivine, Johto. Muitos turistas estavam no restaurante dos marinheiros ou indo ate a Lighthouse. Alguns treinadores pokemons estavam embarcando no navio S.S Aqua para irem ate a cidade de Vermillion, Kanto e Silver estava entre eles. Silver e seu Sneasel estavam no Harvor Olivine, esperando a hora de embarcarem. O rapaz ruivo de olhos prateados queria ir até Kanto para desafiar os lideres de ginásio e saber um pouco mais sobre seu passado, após o casal Gold e Crystal irem em sua própria jornada por Johto. Ele estava distraído, olhando uma garota de cabelos castanhos com um chapéu branco com um laço vermelho, saindo da casa que vendia Seals para colar nas pokebolas.

Lyra-Ooow, eu estou tão feliz, eu finalmente encontrei os seal forma de coração, Marill!

Marill-Mariiiill!

_E sonhou com o para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos  
Ooohh_

Silver-Eu acho que já a vi uma vez, Sneasel. No Índigo Plateau.

Alguns flashbacks vieram a sua mente, da época em que ele desafiou o Índigo Plateau. Ele vira a morena, usando um Marill e um Girafarig contra seu adversário, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar seu nome e se havia ganhado a batalha.

Sailor-Proximo, por favor.

Silver lhe entregou o ticket e embarcou, indo para sua cabine no final do corredor. Ele descansou um pouquinho e resolveu batalhar com alguns treinadores no navio. Ele estava andando quando alguma coisa azul o derrubou no chão.

Silver-O que?!

Ele se levantou e viu a Marill na sua frente. O pokémon aquático estava correndo ao seu redor.

Marill-Mariiiiiill!

_Quando ela era apenas uma garota  
Ela tinha expectativas com o mundo  
Mas isso voou além de seu alcance  
E balas foram pegas com seus dentes_

Silver suspirou, quando uma garota chamou:

Lyra-Mariiill! Oooh, aqui esta você, eu estava tão preocupada!

Uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, com um chapéu branco com laço vermelho, usando uma jardineira azul, a mesma de mais cedo. Ela abraçou o pokemon, antes de devolver Marill a pokebola. Então ela viu Silver e sorriu alegre, dando-lhe um abraço.

Lyra-Oh, obrigada, você encontrou minha Marill!

Silver-Você poderia me soltar, por favor?

Lyra-Hihi, desculpe. Meu nome é Lyra e eu sou da cidade de New Bark. E você?

Silver-Sou Silver, da cidade de Viridian.

Lyra-Ooow, legal, então você esta indo para Kanto, certo? Você pode me mostrar tudo lá!

_A vida continua  
Fica tão pesada  
A roda corrompe a borboleta  
Cada lágrima, uma cachoeira  
Na noite  
Na noite de tempestade  
Ela fechou os olhos  
Na noite  
Na noite de tempestade  
Ela voou para longe  
_

Silver pensando-_Quando essa garota esquisita vai parar de falar?_

Silver-Não, estou ocupado. Tchau.

Mas a garota pegou sua mão sorrindo, conduzindo-o.

Lyra-Você esta indo batalhar com os Sailors? Eu também, podemos ir juntos!

Silver suspirou de novo, desistindo, ela era insistente.

Silver-Ok, vamos batalhar.

Ela começou a falar sobre estratégias de batalha enquanto o conduzia pelo corredor. Aquilo não era tão ruim. Ela era divertida, doce e amava batalhas. Mas depois de alguns minutos eles estavam perdidos em um corredor escuro, em uma área vazia do navio.

Silver-Deixe-me adivinhar, estamos perdidos, gênio?

Lyra-Sim... Desculpa.

_E sonhou com o para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
Ela sonhou com o para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

Alguns membros da equipe Rocket estavam lá, roubando algumas mercadorias do navio, quando viram o casal.

Grunt 1-Um casal perdido?

Grunt 2-Vamos roubar os pokemons deles.

Um deles pegou Lyra pelo braço para roubar suas pokebolas, mas Silver lhe deu um soco, colocando Lyra atrás de si, protegendo a garota.

Silver-Você esta bem?

Lyra-Sim, obrigada Silver. Vamos batalhar!

Grunt 1 e 2-Vão Magmar e Grimer!

Silver e Lyra-Vão Feraligatr e Chikorita!

Silver-Feraligatr use o Aqua jet no Magmar!

O Magmar foi derrotado e Feraligatr protegeu Chikorita enquanto o pokémon planta atacava Grimer.

Lyra-Chikorita, use Cut no Grimer!

Os Grunts perderam a primeira batalha.

Grunt 1 e 2-Vão Goldeen e Raticate!  
Lyra-Chikorita, retorne. Vai Gible!

Silver-Feraligatr retorne. Vai Sneasel!  
O novo casal atacou junto.

Silver e Lyra-Usem o Fury Swipes!

_La-la-la-la-la  
Ainda deitada debaixo do céu tempestuoso  
Ela disse oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Eu sei que o sol está pronto para nascer_

Depois dos dois treinadores ganharem a batalha e os Sailor aparecerem para tomarem conta da situação, o casal desafiou alguns treinadores e marinheiros, usando a Blissey dela e o Shiny Gyarados dele. De noite eles estavam olhando as estrelas pela janela, do lado de dentro do navio, enquanto seus pokemons comiam, a Marill dela e o Sneasel dele brincando juntos.

Silver-Bom, você é uma boa treinadora.

Lyra-Ooow, obrigada. Então eu vou viajar com você, certo?

Silver sorriu. Ele gostava do jeito que ela sorria ou ria.

Silver-Sim, nós podemos viajar juntos Lyra.

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e ele corou, mas beijou seus cabelos, enquanto assistiam alguns Goldeens nadarem no mar escuro, perto de Vermillion.

_Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
Ooohh  
Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso  
Para-para-paraíso  
Isso poderia ser o para-para-paraíso  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
Ooohh, oohh ..._


End file.
